


Surprise!

by Madam_Fandom



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Gorilla-wolves, Guns, Hunter Dean, Hunter Sam, Hunters & Hunting, On a hunt, Post-Purgatory, Shooting Guns, Werewolf Garth, Writing Prompt, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 23:02:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8466349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madam_Fandom/pseuds/Madam_Fandom
Summary: This was a dialogue writing prompt for the 10th week of The Unnatural Writers Club. "I hope you don’t mind, I helped myself to your semi-automatic rifle."Garth just wanted to surprise the Winchesters...surprises are never good when on a hunt.





	

 

“Oh shit. Oh shit.” Garth ran behind the old cabin. Where was Sam and Dean? He’d just seen them. And then bam! They were gone and he was being chased by whatever it was they were hunting out here. He had wanted to surprise them. Bad idea. Bad! They had no clue he was even here and in danger. They could even shoot him thinking he was whatever they were hunting.

“Think Garth. Think!” he hissed at himself. No wonder the Winchester always thought he was a joke. He was always doing something stupid, something he knew better than to do.

He stuck his head out and looked around. He didn’t see any movement. And he didn’t hear anything either. Garth crept out from behind the cabin and decided he should make his way back to where he had saw the impala.

Garth continued to berate himself for traversing behind the brothers, in the dark, in the woods, without their knowledge and worse of all, without any weapons. Sure he was a werewolf now, but he was no good at that either. His wife Bess said there was no shame in it, the life wasn’t for everybody and Garth hadn’t asked to be a werewolf. But it was bad. Their pack was the most human like that he had ever encountered, but even still Garth missed the Hunter lifestyle.

Garth had just about reached the impala, he could see it a little ways in the distance, when he heard a low growl to his left. Garth stopped in his tracks, fearing any movement would set off whatever creature it was; so he only glanced in that direction. What he saw almost made him pee his pants. Or what he didn’t see rather. Garth was only able to see glowing red eyes. But the eyes were pretty high up, which implied the creature was tall.

Garth stepped back, attempting to take a step away. “Grrrr.”

Okay so the creature, monster, hellhound on steroids! Or whatever it was, didn’t want him to move. Okay, he could just hang out here and have a staring contest with the thing. No problem. Hopefully Dean and Sam would sneak up behind it and gank it.

Garth stood still for what felt like quite some time. He was feeling fidgety and he definitely had the fight or flight itch, emphasis on the latter. He heard something move in the woods. He couldn’t tell what direction it was coming from. He hoped it was Dean and Sam but the creature never took it’s eyes off of him so he was guessing it was another of whatever it was.

A few moments more and Garth had his answer. A second set of red eyes appeared next to the first set. Aww shit. He was done for. He would never get to see his wife again. Dean and Sam would never know what happened to him; ‘cause he doubted beast of that size would leave anything for the brothers to find.

The new creature took a step towards Garth, he still couldn’t see a body but he could hear the creature step closer. What was he gonna do? He was faster than a human now because of his new werewolf DNA, but was he fast enough to outrun theses two?

When the creature took another step towards him Garth decided to find out. He took off running towards the impala. He didn’t knows if the car would be unlocked. But he had an ideal.

He looked behind him and saw the two sets of red eyes gaining on him. He pushed himself harder, picking up speed. Branches and twigs slapped at his face and arms, leaving cuts and bruises a like.

Garth felt like he could feel the breath of one of the creatures on his back. He ran harder.

Reaching the impala he hurried to the trunk and with his werewolf strength he pried the trunk open and grabbed the first weapon he saw. Turning around he saw the creatures were within pouncing distance. He opened fire. Garth watched in elation as one set of eyes seemed to fall and then blink out. The other set stopped running and started to walk slowly, as if calculating Garth’s next move.

Garth opened fire again. This set of eyes dropped hard and blinked out like the first. Garth had watched enough horror movies and lived through quite a few too. He knew he couldn’t just assume the creatures were dead. He sprayed the ground with bullets where the creatures had fell. He hoped that would do the trick. He had no idea what kind of bullets were even in the gun.

Garth stood there pointing the gun at that spot on the ground until he heard Sam and Dean approaching from behind. His arms ached from holding the position so long.

“Garth?” Sam called out. Sam and Dean walked around the impala towards Garth.

“Uh whatcha doing buddy?” Dean asked looking puzzled.

Without looking at either brother Garth said, "I hope you don’t mind, I helped myself to your semi-automatic rifle."

“No, not really; but why did you need it? What are you pointing the gun at?” Dean questioned again.

“I don’t know. All I could see were red eyes. There was two of them.”

“Gorilla-wolves! You owe me a pie Sammy. Yes!”

“Okay but what are-”

“Exactly what are gorilla-wolves?” Garth shouted, swinging around with the gun still pointed at the ready, now pointed at Dean.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa. Careful there Garth.” Dean cautioned.

Sam stepped back and said, “I was going to say, what are they doing here?”

Dean pried the gun from Garth. Leading him to the backseat of the impala. Garth was pretty shaken up. He, himself got behind the wheel as as Sam slid into the passenger seat. “Gorilla-wolves are some animals or creatures I had encountered in Purgatory when I was there with Cas.”

“But what are they doing here?” Garth questioned.

“Dunno, but we are going to find out.”


End file.
